Naruto of Sparda
by Dark Fox King
Summary: I don't own Naruto or DMC. Semi-dark Naruto.Sakura,Sasuke, and Kiba bashing. A friend requested it so there will be lemons. NaruXHarem. Not much of a summery but meh. Temporary hiatus because of job cutting in to writing time
1. Awakening

**Awakening**

Ten year old Naruto was seen running through the streets being chased by a mob of villagers. All of them yelling a mixture of "Get the demon" and "Kill it". Tiers ran down his whiskered cheeks. He was out training late as he usually did when he decided to call it a day and go rest for the next day in the academy. On the way home some drunken villagers started chasing him claiming they were finishing what the Yandamine started.

He was use to the chases but today he noticed he felt off. He soon realized he missed the turn to his apartment and instead he ran into an alleyway with a dead end. He turned to try to escape but the mob had already blocked any escape route.

As members of the mob approached he backed up into the corner and curled up into a ball. As one man approached holding a broken bottle, an ANBU agent, bearing the Inu mask, landed in front of him.

"Stop." He commanded. He then turned around and taped Naruto's mouth shut. "His screams would alert the Hokage." The ANBU then disappeared in a puff of smoke to let the civilian pass.

The villager then raised the bottle to strike and Naruto closed his eyes waiting for the pain. Odly enough it never came. Curious as to what happened he opened his eyes and was greeted by darkness.

"Sparda." A voice rang out. "Many worship him as a god. When in fact, he was quite the opposite. He was a devil." Stated the voice in a calm tone. "Long ago, the barrier between the human world and the demon world, The Hell Gate, was open. Sparda turned on his demon brethren to save humanity. He defeated the King of Darkness, and sealed the Hell Gate with his sword, Yamato." Told the voice, still in a calm never changing tone.

"When he returned he fell in love with a human. He sired twin sons. The eldest one, Virgil." When that was said the darkness faded to reviled a man that looked to be in his mid twenties, with dark white hair that was spiked backwards holding an O-Katana clad in knee high brown boots with two buckles just below the knee, Black pants, a black noblemen's shirt, brown fingerless gloves, and a sky blue trench coat that had a white design, gold trim, orange interior, and five snap shut buckles that reached from his wrist to his arm.

His O-Katana was in his right hand clashing swords with a figure still hidden in the darkness. His swords grip was white with a black diamond pattern. The sheath was black with a golden tie but he cept the sheath held in his hand. "He was calm, quiet, and serous. Sadly became hungry for his father's power. In the end he died trying to open the portal to hell."

Then there was Dante. "Once those words were spoken the rest of the darkness lifted to show another man with hair the same color as the firsts only it fell down and covered his left eye. (A/N: Okay if you don't already know what Dante looks like in the third game look it up on google I'm too lazy to describe it.) He was loud and brash. Both his mother and brother were taken from him by evil. His brother in corruption, his mother in death. In the end, he and his brother fought one last time. He tried to save Virgil but he sliced his hand away with his sword. His sword was his father's Yamato. The sword is currently with Dante."

All the Images vanished to revile he was in a sewer. He saw two pipes, one glowed blue, the other red. For no apparent reason he followed the red pipe seeing as it went into a room the blue pipe didn't.

He walked in to see golden gates that were held shut by a paper with the word seal on it. He walked up to the gates and a pair of blood red eyes snapped open.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"**Oh, um...I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune. My actual name is Furea.**" Replied the fox as the darkness surrounding him vanished. "**Anyhow I want to know who the man in blue over in the corner is.**" Said Furea looking to Naruto's right. Naruto turned to see the man in blue from the images. Naruto's mind started to flood with questions.

"Okay before you start with questions I'll let you know about your family. My brother's eighth generation grandchild's name was Nero of Sparda. Nero is your third generation grandfather Dante is immortal so he has my sword because he gave it to Nero and Nero wasn't immortal." Virgil to a second to let all the new information sink in before continuing. " As to why I am not power hungry anymore is because I can't use any power as a spirit. I am going to awaken your devil blood now, normally you have to die to awaken devil blood but I can activate it for you." Again he stopped to let Naruto digest the information. "Seeing as you have a demon sealed in you by the looks of it, you won't have fifty percent devil blood, more like ninety percent devil blood. Plus you will look similar to me, and you might act like me too." When he said that Furea couldn't help but whistle.

"Um… Virgil-jiji-san?" Naruto asked. A tick mark appeared on Virgil's forehead.

"Don't call me that. Call me Vigil, just Virgil. Anyways what?" Virgil stated calmly as the inside he wasn't as calm. 'I can't believe he just called me that! Then again I'm a little over one hundred and thirty.'

"One, what's the difference between a demon and a devil? Two, how can I reach Dante? If I'm going to look like you I'm going to fight with what you fought with."

"A single half devil can fight a horde of demons. Dante will feel the demonic surge; he will probably be here in a couple days, so about a weak after you wake up."

"Good, oh hey Furea, why did you attack anyways?" Asked Naruto. Furea hung his head in shame and told him he would explain later.

"Time to wake up Naruto. With your new looks you're probably going to have to beat girls off you with Yamato's sheath." Informed Virgil who stifled a laugh when Naruto muttered about using the blade to slice them off would be easier and it would get rid of weak fangirls.e stoped to let NNaruto


	2. Changes

**A/N: IMPORTANT: I changed the arrival time from a day to a week.  
Relax, read, and review**

**Chapter Two- Changes**

Naruto awoke staring at the tell tale seines of a hospital room. '_White ceiling, check; headache, check; pain as last memory, no, but two out of three is good enough.'_ He thought not noticing the change in his usual demeanor.

'_Naruto, find a mirror and look at your new apearence._' Called the voice of Naruto's newly discovered ancestor. Naruto complied and walked to the sink. To say he was shocked would be like saying a Kage is strong. Major understatement.

The first change he noticed was his hair. Gone was the sun kissed, spiky, blond hair, now it was dark white hair that rested upon smoothly his head, covering one eye. Naruto was not pleased by the new style of his hair. He quickly ran a hand through his hair spiking it backwards. Second he noticed all of his baby fat was now melted off leaving him lean but still toned. He then saw that instead of his usual 4'6'' he was now a slightly above average (for his age) 5'2''.

Deciding to get out of the hospital, he through on his "Kill Me Orange" pants and jumped out the window.

Naruto leapt from roof to roof with no effort, making no noise as he moved. In minutes Naruto was at his apartment door opening it checking for any possible traps. He immediately moved to his closet and searched for some clothes that weren't orange. He settled on plain black jeans, a plain black shirt and black shinobi sandals.

'I should go to the Haruno clothing store and purchase a new outfit tomorrow morning that way I can get a decent outfit before the first day at the academy.' He considered. He was then interrupted from his thoughts by a certain fox.

'_**I swear to god if you buy anything orange I will never heal you again.**_' Threatened Furea.

'_Don't worry due to Mine and Virgil's personalities mixing I hate that color with a passion._' Replied Naruto in his never changing, calm fashion. '_Once I have my sword I can truly earn the title of Sparda._'

Naruto then walked to his bed laid down and let himself fall into a blissful sleep.

The next morning Naruto rose from his bed before the sun had rose from the horizon. He took a quick shower, got dressed, and headed out to Ichiracku's.

Naruto arrived at the ramen stand and sat down on his usual stool, and waited for Ayame to come by.

"Welcome to Ichiraku's what would you like?" Asked Ayame walking up to the counter.

"Good morning Ayame-nee-chan." Stated Naruto in a slightly cheery tone. He couldn't help but smirk at her reaction.

"Na-Naruto? What happened to you?" She asked having trouble comprehending his new look.

"Long story short, I'm a descendant of a devil named Sparda and my devil blood awakened." He answered. "I can understand if you don't want me here anymore."

Ayame looked at him in a look of shock and sadness. Naruto was moving to leave when he was smacked across the face.

"You baka! You actually I would think of you different because of where you come from. You are my Onii-san, you're family." Naruto couldn't help but smile at his adoptive, though unofficial, sister's words.

"Sorry, just, you should know by now, _it_." He said motioning towards his stomach.

"It? Oooh, yeah what of it?" She answerd.

"*sigh* Never mind then if you don't care. Well anyways can I have one miso ramen?" At this Ayames jaw hit the floor.

"Just one? Normally you have ten! Are you sick? What's your temperature?" She questioned, her mouth moving a mile a minute. Naruto sweat dropped.

"My apearence is not all that changed. Do to my ancestor awakening my blood early his personality mixed with mine. I'm calm and collected most of the time but I still have my sense of humor." Said Naruto, pulling out his wallet. "So, how much?"

Ayame put a hand on her chin. "Well seeing as for you this is a day to celebrate… it'll be on the house."

Naruto continued to pull out money. Naruto then spoke up. "Ayame, though today is special, I cannot accept your offer so just take the money." Ayame sighed and took the payment. When the ramen was ready she served Naruto his food.

When he was finished Naruto left to the Haruno clothing store. When the door opened the bell rang and Sakura's freakishly large head popped up from behind the counter.

"Welcome to The Haruno Fashion Store how may I be of service?" She asked.

Naruto looked over in her direction and replied. "I'm just browsing Sakura. I might need to place a custom order if I can't find what I need to." Sakura's eyes nearly flew out of her head when she heard his voice.

"Naruto? What happened? You look so different." She asked fairing no better than Ayame.

"I experienced what my family calls the awakening. Apparently I am a descendant of Sparda." He answered Looking through clothes. After a couple minutes of searching and trying on various outfits, Naruto bought an outfit that he, Furea, and Vergil could agree on.

His outfit consisted of midnight blue leather pants that disappeared into black cowboy boots that end just below the knee. Around his waist was a black belt with a skull belt buckle. That connected to twin black dagger holsters, both holding twin daggers. The hilt started at a rounded point opening into a cone shape that stopped at a ring then continued as a rectangle with round edges. The guard was a head with oval shaped Safire eyes with two inch spikes for cheeks, the blade extended out of the mouth like a giant tooth. It came out, the sides curved outwards then extended to a point forming a triangle with a smaller triangle inside the blade. His torso was covered by a midnight blue and black leather jacket. The sleeves were blue as well as the back that at the waist split away like a cape tied to his waist for 6'' then split in two and continued to his ankles. The front of his torso was balk leather that also covered the caller that he kept up to show the buckles on the underside that were not connected so you could still see his face. Across his chest was a 3'' black leather strap that went all around his body with a second strap that went over his right shoulder to the other side. His hands were canceled by black leather gloves that covered about 2'' of his sleeves and had three loose buckles on the 2'' of the gloves above his wrists. (Okay so basically he looks like Dante from DMC 2 except midnight blue instead of blood red. For the daggers for go to this URL .com/image/dagger/phyreblade_blog/Weapons/Devils%2520Glare% )

The rest of that week was uneventful Naruto did chakra control exercises, signed up for the academy, and prepared to meet Dante.

* * *

Three figures approached the gates to Konoha. The one in the middle was wearing a red trench coat, black leather chaps that were red with a design from below the knees, a black wind breaker with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, 3 3'' straps were on his torso two over his stomach one over his chest. He wore black gloves that were missing the thumb and index finger. On his laft wrist was the kanji for darkness. On his back was a broad sword that seemed to stick there.

To his left was a woman with wavy greenish hair, orange glasses, a pinstripe blouse held together by a single button that did nothing to hide here womanly assets, pinstripe short shorts that showed off her legs and brown nee high boots with laces that had to be 10' from aglet to aglet. And on her back was large bazooka with a serrated bayonet.

To the far right was a woman that looked like she had a fetish for lether. She had blond hair that fell to her lower back. Her black pants and high heel boots were the same piece of clothing, she had a studded collar around her neck, a 4'' black belt with 2 knives on each hip, a blank bracer with three buckles, and a black and white corset.

The one in the middle spoke breaking the silence. "Whatever caused that pulse of demonic energy is in that village. I hate to say it but it is stronger than me. We need to stick together."

**FLASH BACK**

The three figures were sitting at a table eating pizza. The one in leather turned to the one in red.

"Dante?" She asked trying to get his attention. The one known now as Dante looked over to the one in leather.

"Yeah Trish?" He responded.

"Well, now that were getting married when are we going to set the date?" (Yes, there getting married don't like it to fucken bad it's my fic) Trish asked observing the diamond ring he proposed with.

"Well, I think we should-" He was then cut off when a wave of raw demonic energy washed over them causing the girls to nearly fall off their chairs, and made Dante have trouble breathing and doubled over from shock. "WHAT THE FUCK! ... What in my uncle's name was that?" He asked clutching the table causing it to start cracking.

Trish looked over to the woman holding her rocket launcher for support. "Lady, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a little taken back by that." Lady answered.

"Sorry babe, we need to check this out fist. I promise after this we can get a date set. Now … Let's rock!

**PLOT LINE STYLE: FLASH BACK NO JUTSU KAI!**

The demon hunting trio approached the gates when the sound of glass shattering sounded over the village. They looked up to see a grayish beast with slashed out eyes and 4 glowing wings descend to the village below.

They saw the beast stand on its hind legs and it started talking.

"**I know that stench, the stench of betrayal. Spawn of Sparda's blood I will kill you!**" It yelled. Dante was about to tell it to turn around when he heard a boy yell.

"You want me dead? Get in line ya gray eyesore! Besides, if the spirit of my ancestor Vergil is right, your skills are far beneath mine even if I don't have Yamato yet!" Before Dante could react he saw the demon start flying into the air towards him.

Dante, Trish, and Lady jumped out of the way as to not be crushed. On impact a large amount of dirt was kicked up. When the dust cloud settled Dante saw a boy, no older than 10 standing on the demon holding twin Devil's Glare Daggers stabbing the demon in the skull, killing it. Then he held out his hand and took the sole from the dead demon, when he touched the glowing black ball of light he was enveloped by it. When the light died down he was standing there wearing gauntlets and greaves, both black with a white design. In an flash of black light the Beowulf devil arm was gone.

"Kid, that was a guardian of Hell, and you killed it." Commented Dante.

Naruto looked over to him swiped hid hair back to the spikes he usually had then at and fired back. "Nooo. Really? I thought I gave it a present, of course I killed it! So … I'm guessing by the looks you're my 11th generation grandfather, Dante. Am I correct?"

"kid, what do you mean Vergil's spirit?" Asked Dante. '_And what did he mean he didn't have Yamato yet._'

"Oh that? Vergil's spirit is inside my head. He said after my devil blood was activated you would feel it with how close to being pure it was." Dante stared at Naruto wide eyed.

"That was you? Dear god I thought Mundus (sp?) got to the human world again! I could barley breath because of that! What percent of your blood is devils blood?" He asked getting worried some kid was this strong and would be easily corrupted.

"90 percent, why? I would ask if I could see Yamato. If I'm going to be forced to look and act similar to Vergil, minus the power hungry part, I should at least be able to fight with what he fought with." Said Naruto.

Dante eyed the former blond. "If do have Vergil's spirit with you, and if you did have Yamato, what would you do with that kind of power kid?"

Naruto placed a hand on his chin and thought for a moment. " I guess I would master that power, train to become stronger and then use said power to protect those presses to me."

Dante looked at him and smiled. "Okay kid you can see it, but if it truly accepts you as its master it will become a tattoo on your wrist saying darkness." Said Dante. Then, in a flash of purple light Yamato appeared, just as Trish and Lady showed up.

"Dante! What are you doing? " Asked/yelled Trish. Dante went to answer but Naruto beat him to it.

"I'm proving to Dante I am indeed his descendant and that I can wield Yamato." With that said Naruto swiped Yamato from Dante's hand and tied the golden wais tie to his left wrist. Naruto's eyes glazed over for a second before he gripped the sheath and drew Yamato. Naruto inspected the blade, it started to glow a purple light. Naruto then sheathed the blade and in a flash of a dark almost black purple light Yamato disappeared.

"Wow… even I couldn't get it that dark. Only Sparda himself could get it that dark shade of purple." Commented Dante. "Guess I owe you an apology kid… Hey Trish, how 'bout we move here?"

Trish looked at him confused. "Why?"

"Two reasons, 1, family is here, 2, I want to train the kid, make sure he doesn't kill everyone." Naruto glared at him.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing. Besides seeing as Vergil used Yamato once I touched it I gained his skill, experience, not so much." Explained Naruto. "Anyways if you do move to the village say you're my cousin okay? I don't want to explain why some 130 or so guy is with me."

This time Lady spoke. "Wow Dante. Between the calm collected tone and attitude and the jokes I can't decide with side of your family he came from. Yours or Vergil's."

Both glared at her "*%#k you." They said in unison.

* * *

**A/N: Whew a long one**


	3. Training

**A/N: Review responds: ****Krowdi No Dakral- the 'mini-Vergil' as you called him will definitely have a gun (maybe multiple.). Devil arms, that's a secret. As for how he acts, wait and see. On with the show!**

**Chapter three- training**

It had been a day since the demon incident as it was called. Naruto, Dante, Trish, and Lady stood in front of the Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, who was rubbing his temples to help ward off the headache that he knew was coming. Finally he spoke up.

"Let me get this strait, you" He said pointing to Dante. "are a relative of Naruto, who apparently is part devil, and you want to take him with you to train, correct?" This time Dante spoke.

"Basically, I mean, who else could teach him how to master his new found powers? No one, simple as that. I will bring him back in about two years, that's all the time I'll need to beat the training into his skull. Besides if he's anything like Verg, he will pick up on things with relative ease."

"Don't I have a say in this?" Asked Naruto.

Hiruzen and Dante looked at him. "Sure kid, do you want to come?"

"Well of course I want to come."

"Then why did you ask if you had a say in it if you wanted to go anyways?" Asked Hiruzen.

"Just making sure I could have a say in it." He said shrugging. The girls and the Hokage sweat dropped, while Dante deadpanned.

Lady pulled a chalk board out of seemingly nowhere that was split down the middle. One side said Dante while on the other said Vergil. The Vergil coulomb had 27 marks while the Dante side had 25 marks to which she added another mark. She then noticed the questioning looks everyone was giving her.

"What? I'm comparing his actions to Dante's and Vergil's." Lady said with a sheepish grin, scratching the back of her head.

Naruto had a tick mark on his head. "Please do not compare me to Dante." Lady then added another mark to the Vergil coulomb.

* * *

**TIME SKIP 1 YEAR**

Two figures were in a field. One that was clad in a red trench coat, he had an O-katana driven through his chest, pinning him to the ground. The other was an 11 year old boy, clad in midnight blue. He was pinned to a tree by a broad sword piercing directly through the center of his chest. Oddly enough both started laughing as if they heard a joke, not pierced through the chest.

"Kid, not even Nero could pin me within the first year I knew him except when we first met and I felt like putting on a show to scare him." Commented Dante, pushing himself off the ground, sword still in chest.

Naruto then pushed himself off the tree. "I do not doubt that you would do that. Naruto's hair was matted down from being soaked by his and Dante's blood. Naruto swiped a hand through his hair to re spike it and remove the blood. Dante and Naruto removed the blades that were still lodged through their chests and handed them to their respective owners.

"Dante, you said I would ether train for two years or train till you lost in one of our fights. I may have not won but you still lost. But I still need to make my own gun because you said I was two young, but seeing as I can beat you now I think I'm qualified." Said Naruto sheathing his sword, then having it disappear in a brilliant flash of dark purple.

Naruto then looked at his surrogate brother, who was looking at him pith pride, with a ting of sadness at being beaten by an 11 year old.

Dante then started rubbing his chin in contemplation. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Your guns will be especially unique I bought some metal before we left where you came from. It conducts that chakra crap you use. Just let your chakra flow through it and make it form a gun." Dante then pulled out a suitcase called Pandora. He opened the case reached in and pulled out a large metal brick. Dante then tossed the block to Naruto. Naruto caught the chakra conductive metal and started to let his demonic energies flow through it. In a flash of black a new gun formed in his hand.

The gun was the size of a desert eagle but had the looks of a glock 19, save for one thing, at the end were three barrels extended 1'' from where it should have stopped, one on top two on bottom. It was black in color with a blood red design of the kyuubi on it. The tails wrapped around the grip save for one that served as the trigger.

"Dante, have you ever seen a gun like this?" Asked Naruto, admiring his handy work.

Dante who was recovering from his shock answered. "No, no I haven't. what are you going to call it?" Naruto stared at his new gun. Naruto extended his arm and took aim.

"Bloody Storm." Naruto then fired, the air was filled with three thunderous cracks. The tree he was aiming now had three one inch wide holes in a tight triangle pattern on the front with one basketball sized hole in the back.

"If that hole in the tree is any indication, the gun will live up to its name. Now remember, if you use a lot of chakra the damage will be much worse. If you use little chakra it will only knock someone out." Dante then led Naruto to their temporary house.

Once at the house Naruto turned to Dante and asked. "Hey Dante, where are Trish and Lady?"

Dante looked over to his brother/son/11th generation grandson. "Well with one year left I told them to head to Konoha to buy a house. Oh I just remembered, I told you I'd tell you your parents' names once you got your first gun."

Naruto looked up. "Oh yeah, forgot about that. And don't forget you said once I got my gun you'd also give me a devil arm."

"Sonova, fine! Pick one."

"Nevan." Naruto said.

Dante slumped his shoulders. "Oh c'mon! How can I rock out without Nevan?"

"Oh I don't know maybe BUY A REAL GUITAR!" Yelled Naruto, who then returned to his usual quiet self. "Besides they were your rules Dante. Pay up."

Dante then pulled Pandora out again, reached inside and pulled out a purple guitar with purple lightning for strings. Nevan then turned into purple lightning and raced up Naruto's arm and over his right pectoral muscle and disappeared. Naruto then left to his room. Naruto then removed his black gloves, black strap that he turned into Bloody Storm's holster. And finally his usual midnight blue and black jacket, though he grew his attire never changed.

On the underside of his left forearm was a the head of a howling white wolf with a full moon in the background, in the same spot on his right arm was the same image only with a blood red fox, just below his collar bone was a purple bat with red lines on it.

Naruto then summoned Nevan to his right hand and the purple lightning shot from the bat, down his arm and formed Nevan in his right hand. The bat tattoo then faded. The guitar then started to shake, and then guitar turned into lightning and shot away from his hand and formed a pale shined woman with green eyes and orange hair that dropped down to cover her bare breasts. Her dress that only covered the waist down was made of black bats.

She then spoke in a sultry voice. "Oohhhh, it's so good to be out. Hello my Master. Come here I can teach you how to truly please any woman."

Naruto then replied. "Sorry Nevan, afraid I'm too young so you'll have to wait."

Nevan then pouted. "Fine." Nevan then returned to her spot on Naruto's chest as a tattoo. Naruto then resummond Nevan, made some fast hand signs and preformed a fuuinjutsu to prevent her from escaping again.

"That was close, damn succubus."

**TIME SKIP 1 YEAR

* * *

**

It was a calm day in Konoha, the Hokage was taking his usual evning walks. Today he was excited because today his surrogate grandson would be returning '_Today Naruto should be arriving with Dante, life has been interesting since the arrival of Lady and Trish. I wonder If _' Hiruzen was then broken from his musings as a figure slammed into the ground being pinned there by a broad sword through his stomach.

The old kage looked in horror as he recognized just who was skewered by the sword. He saw the whisker marks on his cheeks, and the dark white hair. He noticed Naruto reached with his left hand over his left shoulder and pulled out what could only be described as an "L" with three tubes at the end, and a 9 tailed fox on it.

Naruto looked down the sights of Bloody Storm. Dante saw this and kept charging, which the Hokage did not miss. Naruto focused a small amount of chakra through the gun and fired at Dante's head. Dante tumbled into a heep and Naruto jumped up, sword still imbedded in his body, tore the sword out, twirled the sword around and stabbed Dante's chest.

"Damn kid, you got me this time. Next time I'll kick your ass." Said Dante, standing up without a scratch. Hiruzen looked at Naruto and saw he was perfectly fine as well.

"In your dreams Dante, face it, you turned me into someone that can beat you. Show your usual sense of pride towards me, because you're a good teacher is why I can kick your ass." Naruto shot back holstering Bloody Storm. "Oh hey ya Old Monkey." Said Naruto evicting a chuckle from Dante and a glare from the Hokage. "If you were hoping for me to be calm and quiet then too bad. The more I used Yamato the more Vergil's personality got absorbed by the sword. So when I use Yamato I turn into a, as Dante puts it, "mini-Vergil"."

Dante then spoke. "Hey, not my fault you act like him so much when you have the sword out!"

"Okay, I want you 2 in my office tomorrow morning." Commanded Sarutobi.

"Good, I'm beat, let's go bother Lady and Trish." Said Naruto stretching his arms.

"Yeah *yawn* let's go kid." Said Dante in a drowsy voice.


	4. The Exam

**A/N: ****Rikudou Sennin 312- In the animated series Dante learned that a half breed devils that reaches the age of 100 their human blood burns off giving them immortality. Nero died saving Keria. So no, Naruto isn't immortal.  
I don't own Naruto. If I did Sasuke would have died due to a failed Grand Fire Ball jutsu, setting his lungs ablaze. Actually, I might do just that. Muh-hahahhahahahahahahahaha! Did I just say that out loud? Oops.  
On with the show**

**Chapter four- The exam  
**

Naruto and Dante arrived at the house Trish had bought for the four of them. It was a simple two story house with a master bedroom, five bedrooms, and three guest rooms, a kitchen, a dining room, and four bathrooms. Out back was a simple lawn with a small dojo.

Dante and Naruto walked through the door and were both smacked in the face by Trish who was holding two frying pans.

"It's about damn time you two showed up!" She yelled making both men cringe at her volume.

"Damn babe, why the hell did you hit us?" Yelled Dante, nursing the lump on his forehead.

"You said one more year not two!" She yelled smacking them with the aforementioned pans.

Naruto then spoke. "That would be my fault. You see the day before we were to leave."

* * *

**Flash back**

Naruto awoke grumbling about ancestors and popping into his head. Why you may ask? The previous night his ancestor Nero appeared in his mind. And told him about eld brazno derocho del dablo or some shit, he didn't pay attention. He threw on some pants and walked into the kitchen where Dante was wolfing down some pizza.

Dante looked up and spoke. "Well, shit. Kid look at your right arm."

Naruto did as instructed and what he saw was amazing, shocking, and a little freaky. His arm was completely different. From his shoulder to his wrist was covered in what looked like black armor. From the top of his shoulder on the upper side of his arm was covered in what looked like a red vain that also made up his entire hand with clawed fingers. (Basically Nero's devil bringer only black instead of red and red instead of blue.)

"I'm guessing this is the eld brazno derocho deld dablo thingy." Dante face palmed and sighed.

"Kid, its called brazo derecho del Diablo. It means the right arm of the Devil." He said in a deadpan tone. 'Fucken great, now I have to teach him to use the devil bringer.' "Okay Nero called that the devil bringer, it can create an ethereal hand to grab things or punch stuff. In time you will be able to make a hand the size of a mountain with practice. That arm will make you stronger and faster than you already are, damn it."

Naruto stared at his hand and smiled. He concentrated and sure enough an ethereal arm appeared. He tried to will it to reach over and grab a slice of pizza. Key word being tried, instead it shot forward and socked Dante in the jaw.

"Oh shit!" Yelled Naruto, a truly rare site. Even though he didn't act as much as Vergil anymore he still was rather calm. "Sorry bro."

In the wreckage that was once a wall you could see Dante lift up his arm and flip off Naruto.

**Flash back end

* * *

**

"So you staid to train him how to use the devil bringer? Okay I'm done being mad." Chirped Trish in a happy tone.

"Sis, you're a psychotic bitch you know that." Stated Naruto, only to be smacked with a pan…again.

Dante laughed only for Naruto to pull out bloody storm and shoot him in the face.

"You know just because it doesn't kill me, DOESN'T MEAN IT DOESN'T HURT!" He yelled.

I'm aware, you have shot me in the head tons of times." Naruto retorted. "I'm headed out to get a new outfit. I'll be back in a couple hours."

With that said Naruto left the house. Walking down the streets instead of glares of hatred he received looks of fear. News had spread of a boy in blue with that survived a sword to the stomach.

Naruto then entered the Haruno clothes shop. He ignored Sakura and walked around the store collecting what he wanted. He grabbed the same outfit he already had only in full black save for the red stripe that went down the spine area and split and wint down the center of the cape like extensions that hung 2'' above the ground, medical bandages, four 1'' leather straps, and a razor for cutting leather.

On the way home he grabbed a brick of chakra conducting metal. He then stopped in the ally to make the new gun. The gun, which he called Heavens Light, was of the same design as Bloody Storm but white in color. He had already made a new holster that was similar to his old one only there was now a strap over both shoulder and the guns sat at the edges of the red stripe at his lower back.

When he arrived home Lady shot him in the face for the hell of it and he went to work on his outfit.

The final product was that the right sleeve was cut off, his devil bringer covered in bandages with 2 straps on his bicep, 2 on his forearm, and the buckles on his right glove pulled tight so no one could see the devil bringer. He also added repair and cleaning seals to all his clothing.

Naruto discarded his clothes and went to bed.

* * *

The following morning Naruto woke up after a training session with Nero. He then went down ate some cereal, shot Dante, got the shot by Dante, then they both headed for the Hokage Towwer. Naruto and Dante walked through the door and were greeted by the secretary.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was waiting in his office when he heard shouting.

"AND WE TOLD YOU WE HAVE TO SEE THE OLD MONKEY!" Came the voice he recognized as Dante's.

The doors were then kicked open by Dante. Naruto walked in with him the secretary following after.

"My apologies Hokage-sama, I will escort them out now." She said.

"No need, I told them to come here this morning, you may go back to the lobby now." He told her and she did as instructed.

"Hey jiji, whatcha need?" Asked Naruto, making the Hokage pleased he said jiji rather than old monkey. His joy was shattered once Dante spoke.

"Yeah ya old monkey whaddaya need."

They then discussed that Naruto's blood line, and that he was to attend the gennin exams at the academy the next day. Before he agreed he stated that he was an even match for Dante, but then agreed that he needed experience.

* * *

Today was the day of the exam and as a joke he had his daggers stabbed into his kidneys, and Yamato stabbing through his heart, blood dripping from the wounds.

Once every one was in the class he heard his teacher Iruka talk.

"Class, today there will be another student here for the exams. Acctualy, where is he?" Naruto smirked.

Inside one student was about to speak but the door went flying across the room flying through the wall. Naruto then walked through the doorway with a small blood trail following him.

A boy with fang marks and a small puppy spoke up. "Dude are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Naruto replied.

"You have daggers and a sword stabbing you." He said.

Naruto then looked himself over.

"Oops, must have happened during training." Naruto then pulled the daggers out of his abdomen and placed them in their holders on his legs. Then he slowly pulled out Yamato with a sickening squelsh, re-sheathed the sword and it disappeared in a flash of purple.

Iruka, who was getting over his shock, talked. "I'm guessing you are the new student. Tell us about yourself."

Naruto nodded then spoke. "I am Naruto Sparda, formerly known as Naruto Uzumaki, I like my bro Dante, my sword Yamato, my guns Bloody Storm and Heavens Light, training, fighting, blood, rock music, pizza, my devil arms, which are weapons made of defeated demon soles, and the Icha Icha series, though not for the reason most men read it. I hate arrogant people, perverts, pedophiles, fangirls, and Mundus. My hobbies are to fight, train, and hunt demons. My goal in life is to kill as many demons as I can, clear the name of a guy I know and to achieve SS-rank threat status in the bingo book."

Everyone gaped at him like a fish. Naruto just sat down in the only empty seat by a girl with lavender eyes.

"H-h-hello N-naruto-o-san." Naruto looked at her.

"Drop the emotional mask, your heart rate gave you away." She smiled at him.

"Damn, you're the only person to ever see past my mask. Seeing as my secrets out might as well say it but you're pretty damn hot." She said shocking everyone and infuriating a certain Inuzuka.

"Naruto back off she's mine." Yelled Kiba.

Hinata then spoke again. "Kiba, 1, no I'm not yours 2, if he is a Sparda, then he is the heir to the Sparda clan, he will most likely be placed under C.R.A. in wich is a win-win for me if I do decide to be with him because of reasons I won't tell you."

Naruto the leaned over and whispered. "You're bi aren't you?"

Hinata only smiled and nodded.

Iruka then cleared his throat and spoke. "Class, time for the exams, come to the exam room when I call your name." One by one students were called up, some returning with heads held high some with heads held low. Once Naruto's name was called he walked in and saw Iruka was under a gunjutsu. Naruto walked over to him and released it discreetly, disguised as a hand shake.

"Okay Naruto you need to do a simple bushin." Said Iruka.

"That's it? Oh well. Hey does it matter what type of bushin I use?" Iruka skook his head no. "Okay then, {kage bushin no jutsu}" The room was filled with twenty shadow clones.

Iruka then spoke. "Naruto, that's a forbidden jutsu, who taught it to you?"

Naruto looked at him. "That is a S- rank secret, my friend."

* * *

**A/N: Another down.**


	5. Team 11 and freedom of a snakes curse

**A/N from now on it will be Naruto POV**

**Chapter 5- Meat Team 11**

I was ecstatic, why, you may ask. This day was the day of team placement, the day I finally become a true shinobi.

I was walking to the academy ignoring the glares I received for containing Furea-chan.

I arrived and sat down next to Hinata, as I did the day after I arrived. Hinata and I have been growing closer over the past few days. Sometimes I swear she's as, if not worse than Nevan.

Iruka walked in and preformed the {Akuma heddo no Jutsu} "SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE HELL UP!"

After that I dozed off a bit. I then heard Iruka call out.

"Team 7; tracking and espionage, Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kiba Inuzuka, under Kakashi Hatake." BAM BAM! Kiba was bashing his head on the desk he was at. "Team 8; assult and interrogation, Shino Aburame, Choji Akamichi, and Ino Yamanaka, under Kurenai Yuuhi . Team 9 is still in circulation. Team 10; Sakura Haruno, Ami Sentishi (Made up, don't flame) , and Hinoto Maruga, under Sindo Malen." Iruka was then interrupted by the pink haired bit- I mean girl.

"Sensei what type of team do we have?"

"You three don't have a type, so cram it! Lastly Team 11; escort, tracking, assault, interrogation, and assassination, Naruto Sparda and Hinata Huuga, under Anko Minterashi (sp?)." Just then a bundle burst through the window, it was then unfurled and the corners were pinned to the ceiling by kunai. It was a banner that said "Anko Minterashi sensei to squad 11."

"Alright maggots meat my at training grounds 44." She then {leaf shushind(sp?)}.

Hinata and I then used our respective means of teleportation. Her a {water shushin}, me a dark slayer teleport.

* * *

As soon as we were settled Anko introduced herself.

"I'm your sensei Anko Minterashi, I like dango, blood, Kurenai-chan, blood, Hana-chan, blood again, Bloody Romance (book) and torturing. I dislike perverts, pedophiles, rapists, arrogant people, people who are too quick to judge, and a certain snake. My dream is to kill that snake."

I decided to go next. "I'm Naruto Sparda, I like my brother, Hinata-chan, Furea-chan, blood, pizza, my guns, my devil arms, my sword, and writing my book series."

"What book series do you Wright?" Asked Anko.

"I write Bloody Romance." I replied only to have Hinata and Anko pull out Bloody Romance and ask for autographs. "Anyway I dislike everything Anko mentioned in her dislikes, and your goanna have to wait in line to kill the snake. My dream is to bring the Sparda clan back to its former glory."

Next was Hinata. "Names Hinata Huuga, I like Naruto-Kun, Furea-chan(she knows), blood, Bloody Romance, pissing off the Huuga council, and cinnamon rolls. I hate the Huuga council, the Caged Bird Seal, and my cousins belief system. My dreams are to abolish the Caged Bird Seal, and to make Naruto limp for a week." Both Anko and I gave her a questioning look. She saw this and… um ah, clarified. "Who said it would be in a fight?" I got wide eyed. Anko licked her lips and got a nose bleed.

"Well we can take the final test now or later, choose." Said Anko whipping away the blood.

I turned to Hinata "Well, we need a backup team leader, and I trust you to make the best decisions. So you choose."

Hinata looked at me shocked. "Naruto-Kun, you actually trust me that much?"

"Yeah, if it's the dreaded bell test than I'll help you get the bell then I guess I'll wait another year." Just then they heard clapping.

Anko walked over to us. "You pass, heh, didn't even take the test and you already passed. Meet at the Hokage Tower at 7a.m. for our first mission."

"Wait, Anko-sensei, I can remove the you-know-what." I yelled she then turned around and started to tremble slightly.

"Y-you can remove it? Please, I'll do anything!" She yelled falling to her knees.

"Well, not remove per say, more like replace." I told her.

"What do you mean?" Asked the still trembling Anko.

"Well, I studied the curse seal, and it's really a watered down demonic mate mark. Basically the only way to get rid of it is to be my mate." I explained.

"So to be free of the snake, I have to be with you?" I nodded "Okay, anything to be free."

"Are you sure?" I asked, receiving a nod. Hinata then spoke.

"I'm joining!" We looked at her. Anko then waved us to follow her

* * *

Hours later we were seen inside the Tower in the center of the forest wall cuddling under the blankets on a bed with broken legs due to what they were doing earlier.

I then spoke up. "This has to be the weirdest team ever."

* * *

The next day Team 11 was resting after a long day of missions where Anko usually got dango when Kurenia came in.

"Kurenia-chan!" Called Anko. Kurenia walked up to us and sat down "Look." Commanded Anko, pulling down the collar of her trench coat. Kurenia was shocked to see instead of the curse seal, she saw a black marking. (the one one my main page)

"What happened?" She asked, wondering what happened to her best friend.

I raised my hand. "That would be my handy work. The only way to free her of the curse seal was to replace it. Basically what the curse seal was, was a watered down demonic mate mark. So to free her I had to mark her as my mate." Kurenia didn't like that answer. She lifted me by my jackets collar.

"YOU DID WHAT?" She asked/yelled.

"Hey don't yell at me. I asked her twice to see if she sure. She said yes both times."

"Kurenia-chan put him down, he wanted to make sure that this was what I really wanted, and it is."

"Fine" She said dropping me. She then pointed at me. "Hurt her and I'll end your life as a man."

"I would never do such a thing."

We then heard screams of terror coming from the north gate.

"MONSTERS!" One man yelled.

"CRAP! Probably some demons here for revenge." I yelled and took off running.


	6. Notice

**A/N: Yo! I have a bad case of writers block. I was hit with inspiration for a different story and I can't seem to get my mind off it. So I will start another story and come back. I will then write one chap for each story every other week.**

**That is all**


End file.
